1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-channel audio signal processing device including signal supply means for supplying coded audio signals through several input channels, and for each input channel, through separate sub-channels which cover distinct frequency sub-band domains, and including one or several synthesis or reconstruction filters (SFB) for decoding and synthesizing audio signals over the total frequency domain covered by the sub-band domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is usual, in this case, to include filter means, such as main-related filters or sound-widening filter means of a different kind, downstream of the synthesis or reconstruction filters in the signal transport direction, i.e., after the reconstruction of the broadband audio signals. The same number of synthesis or reconstruction filters will then be present as there are input channels. The main-related filters or sound-widening filter means of a different kind, also referred to as “incredible sound filters (ISF)”, are then constructed as broadband filters. Instead of such “incredible sound filters”, alternative filter means may be provided in the audio signal processing device, such as, for example, equalization or different tone control filters. These, too, will be provided downstream of the synthesis or reconstruction filters.